Will & Tessa
by Perryloveflowersandbooks
Summary: Fanfic sobre Will y Tessa, espero que les guste, está basado en The Infernal Devices Series de Cassandra Clare, espero que les guste y porfis comenten si quieren que siga escribiendo, muchas gracias, chios ;)


Tessa estaba en un pasillo oscuro, tanteando a su alrededor en busca de una puerta. No podía ver absolutamente nada, ni siquiera sus propias manos, aunque las pusiera a centímetros de su rostro; la oscuridad era total. De pronto, a lo lejos, distinguió una luz. Era apenas un rayo tenue, pero en esa oscuridad impenetrable parecía brillar con más fuerza que el sol. Tessa sujetó la falda de su vestido para no tropezar mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia la luz, que resultó ser una puerta entreabierta. Aminoró el paso, sus pies descalzos no hacían ruido alguno sobre el piso de madera.

Se asomó en el umbral de la puerta, parpadeando a causa de la repentina luminosidad y miró al interior.

La chica observaba una habitación tenuemente iluminada. Era una habitación matrimonial, con muebles pesados y grandes, una alfombra mullida cubría el suelo de madera. En una esquina, había un estante de madera repleto de libros. Pero dominando el espacio, en el centro de la habitación, había una enorme cama endoselada, de aspecto mullido y cómodo. Sobre la cama había alguien: pies descalzos, libro en mano y cabello alborotado. Los ojos azules de Will Herondale concentrados en el libro que leía.

Tessa estaba algo sorprendida, ese lugar era completamente desconocido para ella, no se parecía en nada a una habitación del Instituto, y le extrañó aún más que Will se encontrará allí, aparentemente tan relajado y cómodo. Tessa avanzó al interior, con la intención de preguntarle a Will en donde estaban, y qué hacían allí. El chico, al ver entrar a Tessa, se incorporó sonriente, dejando a un lado el libro y la luz mágica que sostenía. -Tess- la llamó- Te estaba esperando. La chica se acercó a él-. ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Will, al tiempo que extendía una mano hacia Tessa, mientras que con la otra se apartaba un mechón de pelo de los ojos. -Will- susurró ella.- Will, ¿Dónde estamos? Se sentía confusa y algo desorientada, y que Will acariciara su cabello solo la ponía nerviosa. El chico la miró, parpadeando extrañado y algo perplejo. -Esta es nuestra casa-. Respondió él, dubitativo.- Estamos casados, Tess. ¿Lo olvidaste?

Ella solo observó los hipnóticos ojos azules del muchacho, sintiéndose algo aturdida, mientras trataba de comprender lo que Will le decía. -Cariño, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te golpeaste o algo así?-. Preocupado, el joven tanteó la cabeza y la frente de la chica, con delicadeza, buscando señales de alguna contusión. -No-, respondió ella, apartándose con suavidad. –No, estoy bien. Tessa sabía que algo se le olvidaba, pero no estaba segura de qué era. Su mirada vagó por la habitación, y se detuvo por un instante en el anillo que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. Era de plata, y tenía un delicado diseño de pájaros en vuelo. El anillo de los Herondale.

Recordó vagamente haber visto ese anillo en su mano, antes. Antes de casarse con Will. De pronto recordó todo, y un enorme torrente de imágenes inundó su memoria.

Se vio a si misma reflejada en un espejo de cuerpo entero, vestida de novia con un elegante traje color oro, el velo sobre su cabeza coronaba un peinado perfecto. Charlotte sonreía emocionada mientras Henry la tomaba del brazo, para llevarla al altar. Delante de ellos, Cecily, vestida de dama de honor, dejaba un reguero de pétalos de rosa por el pasillo de la iglesia. Más a lo lejos y en el altar, esperaba un sonriente Will, elegantemente ataviado con su traje negro y dorado.

La imagen se disolvió y cambió.

Ahora Tessa estaba en las afueras del Instituto, subiendo a un carruaje con ayuda de Cyrill. Will subió junto con ella y le tomó la mano, mientras se despedían de su familia. Iban a otro lugar, a formar una nueva familia entre los dos. El sirviente terminó de acomodar las maletas, subió al carruaje y atusó a los caballos Balios y Xantos, que comenzaron a andar con un trote enérgico.

De un momento a otro, suaves colinas verdes reemplazaron el sombría paisaje de Londres. Unas blancas nubes de aspecto esponjoso se deslizaban perezosamente por el cielo, de un azul intenso, que se veía a través de la ventana del carruaje.

Comenzó a atardecer. Ella y Will bajaron, mientras Cyrill cargaba con las maletas de ambos. Will tomó la mano de Tessa, y sonriendo, señaló una pequeña casita de madera, en la cima de una colina.

Una voz sacó a Tessa de su ensueño.

-Tess, querida, ¿Segura que no te golpeaste?-. Will seguía a su lado, sentado en la cama, mirándola con la duda y la preocupación escrita en los ojos. -Will-, sonrió Tessa, abrazándolo. Will era su esposo. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo así? Llevaban tres años casados. Tres años completamente felices y tranquilos. Tres años perfectos. Solo ella y Will, en su pequeña casita en una colina de Gales. -Así que al fin te acordaste de mi, ¿eh?-. Will sonrió burlón mientras le apartaba un mechó de pelo detrás de la oreja. Tessa sonrió. -Estaba distraída, con la cabeza en otra parte. No sé qué me ocurrió. -Demasiadas novelas-, aseguró Will. –Te quedas pensando en el Sr. Darcy sin darte cuenta que tienes un príncipe azul a tu lado-. Bromeó, sonriendo otra vez.

-No es sólo eso-, dijo Tessa. –También sentí nauseas y algo de mareo. Fue extraño. Will la miró con ojos brillantes. -Quizás…-, comenzó, dubitativo, al tiempo que una de sus manos se deslizaba hasta el vientre de Tessa. –Quizás sea posible-. Terminó el chico, sus ojos azules y esperanzados fijos en los de ella.

Will quería un hijo. Aún tenía la esperanza de que él y Tessa pudieran ser padres algún día, pero ella no pensaba así. Al fin y al cabo, ella era sólo una bruja, infértil como todas las demás brujas. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, algo desanimada. -No lo sé, Will. No lo creo. Pienso que me daría cuenta si quedara embarazada.

La expresión del chico se volvió triste por un segundo, pero luego sus ojos volvieron a brillar, y en su cara se formó una sonrisa pícara. -No importa, podemos seguir intentándolo, ¿cierto?-. Rió travieso, al tiempo que atraía a Tessa hacia sí. -¡Will!-, exclamó la chica, medio divertida, medio escandalizada, y algo sonrojada. -Solo bromeaba-, la tranquilizó Will. –Aunque si quieres hacerlo, no tengo ningún inconveniente-. Le guiñó un ojo. Tessa solo se sonrojó aún más y lo empujó, riendo. Will rió junto con ella, la abrazó y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Ella lo miró con ojos brillantes y le apartó de la frente un mechón de pelo rebelde. El chico se acercó más a ella, de forma que sus rostros quedaron a centímetros. -Te amo-, susurró Will, sus ojos fijos en los de ella, sonriendo levemente. -Y yo a ti-, respondió Tessa, mientras sentía la boca de Will posarse sobre la suya.

La chica cerró los ojos y enredó las manos en el cabello de Will, quien reaccionó abrazándola más fuerte por la cintura, con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba la majilla de Tessa.

De pronto comenzó a sentirse incómoda, como si besar a Will no fuera correcto. Intentó expulsar esa sensación de su cabeza, pero esta se negaba a irse asiéndose más insistente aún.

Escuchó el sonido de un violín; una lejana melodía suave y clara. Tras sus párpados vio un bastón de jade, y una cajita elaborada con grabados en chino. Un destello de cabello plateado. Un aroma dulce y oscuro. Un chico alto y delgado. Un nombre: Jem. El parabatai de Will. Su prometido.

Se separó bruscamente del muchacho, horrorizada. -¿Pero qué…?-, balbuceó Will, desconcertado. Miró a Tessa y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. La chica miraba un punto fijo, al parecer muda y estupefacta. -Tess…-. Will posó su mano en la mejilla de ella, con suavidad, obligándola a volver el rostro hacia él. -¿Qué es lo que está mal?-, Inquirió con ternura. Ella lo miró a los ojos, ya algo recuperada del sobresalto, y preguntó: -¿Dónde está Jem? ¿Qué pasó con él? -¿Jem?-. Will frunció el ceño, confuso. - Tu parabatai-, dijo Tessa, y luego, bajando la voz, agregó: -Mi prometido.

La expresión de Will pasó del desconcierto a la tristeza. -Jem… Hace años que no pensaba en él. Hace cuatro años, después de casarnos, acordamos no hablar más de el, para evitar revivir la tristeza de su muerte. Al oír estas palabras, Tessa sintió un nudo en la garganta, y al presión de las lágrimas tras sus ojos.

-No entiendo por qué vienes a pensar en él ahora…- La voz de Will se fue apagando, hasta ser un murmullo. La miraba fijamente, pero sin verla, recordando otra época, más triste, una época donde el dolor por la muerte de Jem era reciente, como un puñal en el corazón. Tessa casi no podía creerlo. Jem estaba muerto. Jem. Su Jem. El chico tierno y de aspecto frágil, de carácter tranquilo y sonrisa sincera y amable. Muerto.

Sintió la calidez de la habitación disminuir. Miró a su alrededor y se percató de que Will ya no estaba a su lado. El chico estaba lejos, aún con la mirada perdida sentado en la cama, y era Tessa la que se alejaba más y más, corriendo por un túnel oscuro. De improviso, el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció, y comenzó a caer en la oscuridad de un pozo sin fin, lleno de dolor, tristeza y desesperación, mientras la voz de Jem la llamaba desde una fría tumba.

Tessa se despertó de golpe, temblando. Solo era una pesadilla.


End file.
